Ashes in the wind
by JustSomebodyWhoWantsToWrite
Summary: *Spoilers for IW* After Thanos leaves Titan, Tony feels confused and then everything goes wrong. One-shot. Couldn't add more characters


**Big Thanos sized spoilers coming for IW!**

*.

 **Still here? Great, or not. If you haven't seen IW yet, get your a** in the theater and if you have not been affected by IW, I don't know what you are. I cried myself to sleep, then couldn't write, read, or do anything for almost two weeks (I have vacation). But I decided that wallowing is not gong to get me anywhere so here is my take on what happened when Thanos left Titan and Tony... Well just read it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, whatever you guys may think!**

The moment Thanos had disappeared Tony sealed his wound. Peter came towards him, panting, but he waved him away. He was fine, well, relatively, after what Thanos had done, he didn't know if he would ever be the same again. He turned towards Strange. 'What was that? Why did you just give him the time stone, that was our only shot at stopping him!' Strange just stared off in the distance, not answering, not doing anything, just staring.

He turned to Peter, 'come on kid, we have to get back to earth, let's hope Bruce got the team and they are protecting Vision, if not.' He trailed off, he didn't actually know what was going to happen. 'Star-Brat, what is going to happen if he gets all the stones?' Star-Lord turned around, 'wait, brat? First of all, why? And second of all, rude.' He looked at him with annoyance, seriously, now was not the time for jokes, as much as he needed a distraction right now. He was the one that had screwed everything up when he suddenly started hitting Thanos, he should better know what he had done.

'Fine, he will snap his fingers and half the universe will be gone, wiped out.' He stared, tryng not to panick, that would only make things worse and make himself more miserable. 'Come on mr. Stark, let's go home, we need to go back.' He turned to Peter, who had a fearfull expression. Why o why had he stayed on that freaking ship! He should be home, with his hot aunt May, or with his best friend Ned. 'My pod is ruined.' He turned to the scary blue and metal alien. She was sitting on a piece of stone, probably mourning her, was it sister? He didn't know, and actually didn't care.

Then he heard that weird insect lady, 'something's happening.' And he turned around, she was falling apart, turning to grey ash, floating away on the wind. No, no no no. They must have failed, how could this have happened? They lost, and Thanos had won, the villain never wins, not once, it had never happened before. Why this time?

'Quill?' The grey and red alien started to disappear to, he didn't look scared, just confused. Peter was paling, Star-Brat was staring. He saw that Star-Brats hand was disappering to now. 'Quill?' Star-Brat just stared at his hand. It had started to turn to ash, 'O shit.' Was all he said before he disappeared. He started to panick, 3 people, just gone. Turned to ash. O no, Pepper! What if she was gone to? What if they were all gone? Just disappeared? Pepper, pepper, pepper.

He turned towards Strange, wanting to demand him to send them back to earth with one of those magicky portal thing. But Strange was disappearing to, 'It was the only way Tone, we're in the endgame now.' Was all he said as he calmly blew away. No, not him to, he started to have a panick attack when he heard the voice.

'Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good.' No, not him, not Peter, not the kid. No no no. He turned around and saw him looking confused and scared and sad and it broke his heart. 'What's going on mr. Stark?' Peter collapses in his arm's, 'please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go.' It was as in a daze, as a nightmare, everything he feared, everything happened all at once. 'Help me, please.' He layed Peter on the ground as carefull as possible, not knowing what to do. 'You're all right.' Was all he could manage. Peter looked as in pain, 'I'm sorry.' Then he floated away. His hand suddenly on the ground with ash clinging to his hands.

He couldn't feel, he couldn't see. He was gone the kid with all his crazy movie references and his energetic behavior. Gone, dust. He stumbled away from the place Peter disintegrated. Sitting on a rock he hugged his own hand, trying to stop himself from crying, not succeeding but just sitting there. Waiting for himself to disintegrate to but it just didn't happen, that weird blue alien sat beside him. Looking as if she was fine, but he knew what was actually going through her mind.

He thought about when he had first found out a 15 year old was Spider-Man. He was disbelieving at first but as soon as he met the kid he had started to grow on him. God, he was gone, gone gone gone. Ash floating in the wind.

'They probably came on the milano, their ship, we can use that but were to?' The alien asked. He had to startle himself out of his daze, 'e...earth, we have to go to earth and find a way to bring them back.' 'There might not be a way.' 'There has to be!' He screamed, he had to bring him back, the kid, his kid. He was going to kill Thanos and get Peter back, he had to get him back.

'Let's go, we have a titan to kill.'

 **It's short, I know, I'm just tired and want to go to sleep. This is supposed to be a one-shot but might make it a series if the reactions are good.**

 **During that scene with Peter disappearing, I coudn't breath, why did they do that? I mean, it's spider-man, energetic Peter Parker! People around me litteraly cried during that scene. ( I may have sniffled a bit...) Anyway**

 **Please review as always, they fuel my day and writing!**

 **XXX**

 **JustSomebodyThatWantsToWrite**


End file.
